piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gnmkool186/1987 GM Goodwrench 400 (Piston Cup Germany Series) (My Secondary World of Cars Universe)
The 1987 GM Goodwrench 400 is the 4th race of the 1987 Piston Cup Germany Series Season, taking place at Rockingham. This race was tragic for the death of Jon Miller, Purolator's racer in Germany in the 1970s and 1980s. TeleBio The race was televised live on RSN2 with Eric Rodsen and Tom Agostino being your commentators and Rainbow Dash being your pit road reporter. Racers #1-Jake Anderson #2-Andrew Swervez #3-Jack Earnhardt Jr. #4-Quint Joltsen #10-Lee Jr. #13-Terry Trickle #14-Brad Chun Fei #15-Landon Pitstops #19-Eric Swapich #20-Jared Doarkrev Jr. #21-Jon Miller #22-Murray Crossbar #23-Bobby Fillups #24-Andrew Shepherd #30-Fred Simpson #31-Baron Clutchen #32-Johnny Evergreen #34-Jake Spinner #35-Clint Speed #36-Benny Pitstops #37-Andrew Gase #40-Karl "Kid" Trickle #42-Klint Shiftright (Part-time) #45-Megan Crocker #48-Anthony Johnson #50-Hailey Marcrebson #52-Tyler Bayne #55-Anne Malloway #56-Gerard Bouchard #58-Klint Busch #59-Terry McMahon #60-Jack Gase #61-Aaron Jones #70-Rev Roadages #71-Jonathan Braker #72-Arthur McMurray #73-Misti Motorkrass #74-Unnamed Lowe's racer #78-Ronald Pitcar #80-Sage VanDerSpin (Part-Time) #81-Buck Bearingly (Rookie) Failed to Qualify #37-Andrew Gase (for peeing oil on the racetrack during practice, causing Douglas McIntyre and Megan Lawson to crash.) #61-Douglas McIntyre (practice crash) #71-Megan Lawson (qualifying engine fire) #121-Kevin Shiftright (practice crash) #123-Todd Marcus (for spilling Miller American at Arthur McMurray in Happy Hour.) Race Johnny Evergreen starts at pole position for the race, leading the first 11 laps before blowing an engine, causing him to be 14 laps down due to long repairs. So Jack Gase took the lead on lap 12, only to lose it to the rookie, Buck Bearingly. However, Ronald Pitcar had to go to the bathroom during the first lap, causing him to have some mischief related to Sammy Smelter's stupidities. On lap 70, the big one struck after one car spun and took out at least 10 racers. 19 laps later, Jon Miller #21 spun and crashed head-on into the Leak Less stand, killing him instantly. Jon exploded instantly as well, and flipped an incredible 28 times! Jon's death was announced the day after the race finished. Misti Motorkrass wins the race. US Racers That Moved to Germany Series *Misti Motorkrass *Sage VanDerSpin *Rev Roadages *Buck Bearingly *Jonathan Braker *Clint Speed (from the UK) *Jake Spinner *Bobby Fillups *Klint Shiftright *Quint Joltsen *Benny Pitstops *Lee Jr. Results #1st.Misti Motorkrass #2nd.Sage VanDerSpin #3rd.Aaron Jones #4th-Ronald Pitcar #5th-Rev Roadages #6th-Buck Bearingly #7th-Megan Crocker #8th-Jack Gase #9th-Anne Malloway #10th-Karl Trickle #11th-Klint Busch #12th-Jonathan Braker #13th-Clint Speed #14th-Jake Spinner #15th-Bobby Fillups #16th-Baron Clutchen #17th-Jake Anderson #18th-Andrew Swervez #19th-Klint Shiftright #20th-Quint Joltsen #21st-Benny Pitstops #22nd-Arthur McMurray #23rd-Gerard Bouchard #24th-Lee Jr. (1 lap behind everyone else due to engine fix in his pits taking too long) #25th-Tyler Bayne (Hit the wall on lap 192) #26th-Murray Crossbar (23 laps behind Lee Jr.) #27th-Fred Simpson (24 laps behind Lee Jr.) #28th-Brad Chun Fei(85 laps behind everyone else) #29th-Unnamed Lowe's racer #30th-Jon Miller(Died by exploding through the leak less stand in lap 89) #31st-Eric Swapich(Engine explosion, survived luckily) #32nd-Jared Doarkrev Jr.(Was involved in a big one in lap 70) #33rd-Andrew Shepherd (Big one in lap 70) #34th-Jack Earnhardt Jr. (Involved in the lap 70 big one) #35th-TBA #36th-TBA #37th-Johnny Evergreen #38th-Hailey Marcrebson #39th-Terry McMahon #40th-Anthony Johnson (crank problems on lap 17) #41st-Ronald Pitcar(Pooped oil on lap 1 which caused him to be like Sammy Smelter) Category:Blog posts